clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Pole Council
The South Pole Grand Legislative Council, or just the South Pole Council, is the presiding legislative government of South Pole City and the United States of Antarctica. The executive branch is controlled by the President Billybob. The judiciary is maintained by the far-off GourdZoid Council Hall in Trans-Antarctica. Background South Pole City was originally administrated by a group of penguins called "the Club", from its founding in 1997 to around 2002 or so. After "the Club" left to establish the port city of Club Penguin, they left Judge Xavier as the leader of a dictatorship which exists over the city to this day. Surprisingly, Xavier never went power crazy and continues to remain a great leader. Involvement The Council rarely holds any kind of comittee, debate, or voting session (the town practically runs itself), so Xavier mostly waddles around in circles and petting his miniature chair (don't ask). To make matters more wacky and complicated, the South Pole Council competes against the GourdZoid Council in a rather rough game of Paintball every weekend. Even weirder, they face off against skuas every Wednesday, in a game of Laser Tag. Delegates * Judge Xavier - Presiding Leader (he's in charge of the others) *Sub-Antarctic--Explorer 767. Explorer 767 is the most mischievous penguin on the council. He rudely plays the kazoo when Mabel is talking, sets off firecrackers under the council table, and once even caused the chandelier and a grand piano to fall on the courthouse floor. Otherwise he is a great delegate, and comes up with brilliant ideas. Explorer is usually busy at the Coffee Shop, so his puffle Mabel takes over most of the time. **''Ross Island''-- Carl Arnott. A pirate who founded the state. Always argues with Bob McGoo and Mabel. **''Club Penguin City''-- Ford Car. A master PSA agent who after conclusing the Link Project decided to sign up for the presidency of Club Penguin City. He won the elections by 2%. He's always telling jokes about why the orange stop rolling. *Antarctic Peninsula--Henry Shipper. This ex-sailor knows all things nautical. **''EmotiVille''--Governor ?. ? is a Ponderer, and thinks very deep thoughts. He is the smartest on the Council, and is a little deaf. *Trans-Antarctica--Bob McGoo. After 24Keyser retired, Bob McGoo became the new representative. He is an ex-miner and constantly makes references to construction terms. Bob is also tough, and thinks he can handle anything (which, most of the time, he can't). Explorer frequently cals him different names, like Ryan, Mike, Chad, and Sam. **''Pingko''-- Icmer In Nyc. Although is not mayor or a native, Icmer In Nyc is here to discuss the reinhabitation of the abandoned city. He is also secretary of environment. **''GourdZoid''-- Jacko #1558. This Jacko is one of the most cheerful, and he tends to ignore Mabel, mistaking her rude comments for compliments. Of course, this makes Mabel hate him even more. *''Ternville''--Mayor McFlapp. The mayor of Ternville has never traveled far from home up in Ternville (he likes it too much), and the council relies on him when the case involves the upper troposphere. *Eastshield--Judge Xavier was born in this region, so he technichally represents this state. **''Snellville''-- The Great Snailzini. A generic RocketSnail, he comes and talks about history and typically calms the council when Mabel gets annoying. *Pengolia-- Penghis Khan. He is the exact opposite of Snailzini, always causing mayhem by arguing with Mabel, who makes fun of him for talking in the third person, as well as his square-shaped eyes and funny hat. *The Happyface State--Happyface141. Best friends with Barkjon and loved to throw ice cream at 24Keyser, before he retired. Calls Bob either Mary or Johnson. Italics represent places that are not states but are still important. Free Republics *Dorkugal-- Fred 676. Since the local residents didn't want to go outside in fear of the Y2K bug (which could possibly cause the island's single server to overload), they elected Fred to represent them. He enjoys quoting math equations and always wins in an argument (especially against Mabel) with proof by intimidation. *Uncharted States-- Barkjon. Having explored lands like 90-150 Island, he takes charge of these. He gets in fights with everyone because he put tacks on their chair or frogs on their tables. *Freezeland-- Pen Pen Guin. He is just like Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars. He talks just like him, acts just like him, and is as clusmy as him. But he never does anything as rash as Jar Jar in council. He always contacts Triskelle3 before deciding on anything. *Auzua Mostafique-- Bezul Mostafique. He has been long caring for the nation and now proceeds to become a representive to the international soil. He mainly calls Mabel "Burning Lava". Mabel is his worst enenmy. *Margate Antarctica Islands-- Unknown. It is currently in MAI Representive Elections. Delegate Gallery Image:Carl arnott at south pole council.png|Carl's desk. Image:Explorerdelegate.GIF|Explorer at his desk. And yes, folks, that is a real '''bomb. Image:Penghis Khan at the South Pole Council.jpg|Penghis Khan is very short. Image:FordCarDesk.png|Ford Car in his desk. Debates *New states of the USA: The council debated for a very long time to decide what states to include in the USA. They now have decided to exclude any new states that come forth as of 11/04/08. *The Humana Cathedral Papers: The council, especially Barkjon, Explorer, and Xavier, have debated long hours to decide what to do with the papers and 90-150 Island. The decision was to not return the papers to their original resting place (a vault deep beneath South Pole City) and to stay away from 90-150 Island. *Mabel: The council has debated over whether they should ban/expell Mabel from the USA, due to her antics. They decided not to, but have assigned "Prank Mabel Days" devoted entirely to annoying, mocking, aggravating, and pulling pranks on Mabel. Happyface141 is still debating and wants her to be banned from the world. *The LiquidFence Scandal: The council agreed to archive the LiquidFence Tapes in the exact same vault that The Humana Cathedral Papers were put in. *The Hobo Next Door: Outside of the Capitol front gate is a poor, homeless penguin. At the end of every meeting/session, the council has a 5-minute debbate over whether they should give food and money to the penguin. Mabel is the prime debater on the side of not feeding the penguin, mostly because if she loses her case, she has to personally shop for the food. *ACP is an evil army people want gone. The council has officially declared the army '''Plain BAD and ordered them to dissolve. Alas, the army has just continued to terrorize the countryside, with the council countering by frequently banning the leaders. *The Sapie Brothers are two very strange penguins. The Council decided to start Project Tracker to see what they are up to. *The Troublesome Trio is hilarious but evil. Seeing as all three of them were in the Council, Judge Xavier let the Trio be and denied any cases that came in after. *Newman: Newman's a prankster. The Council Denied Him after Tricking. *Link: Link is a very mysterious penguin. They sent a search warrant out, and the current project to capture him is Project Link. Trivia * Xavier has numerous phycological flaws. He has a nasty habit of screaming at mirrors, spinning in circles, and attempting to eat his gavel. His right eye has Amblyopia, and for some reason he has a pointy tooth he never bothered to remove. * Xavier named his miniature chair "Jonesworth". * Despite being a freak, Xavier somehow manges to preside over the town (when something happens) with a fair, steady flipper. It's really odd because of his quirks. * Xavier is unable to say "You" and "My". Instead, it comes out like "Ya" and "Muh". Other than that, the Judge's speech is normal. * The council is always in a bad mood when Mabel substitutes for Explorer 767, mostly because she always argues and is very picky. Judge Xavier has frequently attempted to shave Mabel bald, and Penghis Khan has attempted to slap her with a fish.24keyser wants too blow her up. The Great Snailzini from Snellville usually is the peace-keeper between the penguins and the puffle. * Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 are the most mischevious penguins on the council. Their antics range from throwing ice cream at 24Kesyer, playing loud and interruptive chords on their electric guitars (especially when Mabel is talking), and setting off firecrackers underneath the council table. * Every 2nd Friday in October is special to the council. This day, known as D-Day to the council members, is the day when the "Annual Demolition of the South Pole Council Table" occurs. Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 set firecrackers under the table. BOOM! You know what happens next. * The South Pole Council is rivaled against the GourdZoid Council, and plays Paintball with them every weekend. See also * South Pole City Category:Penguins Category:Groups